


The Trophy Husband

by notsohardsehun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Getting to Know Each Other, Happy Ending, Inspired from Kai's Nothing on Me, M/M, Mentions of Body Slaving, Paying of debts, Romance, Self Confidence, TopSehun, Wearing Lace, a little fluff, mention of public sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:53:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29536410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notsohardsehun/pseuds/notsohardsehun
Summary: He’s always demanded to wear lace to sexually indulge his old husband's business partners. They’re even provoked to have him, own him. It’s a game and he hated it. Until came a young Lord who agrees to the offer; and he’s sold off.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 16
Kudos: 92





	The Trophy Husband

** The Trophy Husband **

The same night has returned – the dark night. There is a weird heaviness in the air which couldn’t be avoided. However, he sensed it. He feels it all the time but today, it’s unsettling. He is informed about tonight’s event, yesterday when his drunk husband walked in and forced himself on him. He was told to dress pretty, ‘Wear lace,’ the husband said while he pounded ruthlessly into him, hurting him. He is no damsel in distress. He never was, he will never be. But like every other unfortunate soul, he is stuck with this ruthless man, as his trophy husband.

The digital clock in the room indicated the seconds he is wasting as he stares into the corner. The unsettling feeling is churning his insides, making him green. The pale-yellow paint of the room and the huge chandelier in the middle of the room makes everything more nerve-wrecking for him. He hates how there isn’t any white light in the room. It’s for the mood the husband said. He says the yellow lights makes good mood for sex. He didn’t mind it at first but now, it annoys him. It was the same night when it happened the first time; he was furious. He acted by impulse and trashed all the things in the room. He even punched a hole into the wall, breaking a finger. He kept telling himself that it’s fine but what happened, had happened and the time that has past would never return.

He is a poor boy, given a silver spoon. From a dirty scum, he is brought into a fine house with silk as cover. He is told to repay the kindness. But he didn’t think he had to sell himself. It’s from then he knows, what he is;

He is the trophy husband.

He stares at the digital clock once again. A part of him refuses to move from the bed but he has to. He has to move and pick a lace outfit. Actually, he doesn’t have to; a new lace outfit is already prepared for him. He dreads to look at it. He hates how it makes him feel. Each time he puts on a lace outfit; he feels lower than a gutter rat, cheaper than a roadside whore.

But he has to, because he is only but a Trophy Husband; made to indulge his husband’s sexual needs and fantasies.

His husband is the city’s richest man; Richard Kim. He’s not someone of his culture, yet he was given to him by his family; as compensation to all the debts his family had taken from the man. Fools they are and a fool he is. This is not the way to pay debt. They might have escaped all their burdens but now he has to live his life as a plaything to the man and his people.

Two years back when Richard brought him home, he was fine. A nice man he would say. He runs a trading business and occasionally left home for work. He’d leave him alone for weeks and return with gifts. Those gifts started with small jewelleries and clothes but then, it turned into specifics of lace – lace shirts, lace pants, underpants, socks and blindfolds. He didn’t notice the man’s craze for lace at first but then, it became obvious.

It started from a night. His husband had returned from work and there was a party at home. He was told to put on a red lace dress shirt he got for him from Milan. He listened to him without arguing. It was a business dinner but his outfit was far from suitable. He never met his business partners before but as he sat next to his husband by the table, he saw, all of them including his husband are old. They stared at him, looked at him and watched him as he is the only young one among them.

Richard noticed their looks. He enjoyed their eyes on him. He was enjoying every bit of while Jongin sat there, hating every second of it. They began to praise and Richard provoked them, by touching him. His touch burned him and their taunting remarks added to the pain. He did fight back; slapping his hands off him but his actions brought more audience. They enjoyed it more and Richard got more aroused.

It has been going on since then. He dresses prettily and sits next to his husband, listens to his business partner talk about him once they’re done with theirs. To be honest, he is growing tired of it. All the attention and forced reaction wearies him. Even sex in four wall feels strained.

With a sigh, Jongin moves to the closet and picks the pink lace dress-shirt, with soft pink pants. He has no idea how one can have lace fetish. He understands different people have different kinks but lace is just another thing. He hates lace. It itches and is uncomfortable. It bares him, reveals him to the eyes of the predators. It’s not fun when he hates it. He just hates lace.

The soft knock against his door surprises him and quickly, he gets ready. He had been wasting time and Richard hates it when he’s late.

A quick shower does the work well and he puts on the pink lace shirt. A sigh escapes his lips as he pulls up the pants. The weird feelings in his chest reminds him of the time he put on the red lace shirt and pants. Back then he was naïve. He trusted his husband. He was stupid too and now he’s becoming helpless. He begins to understand that he’ll never escape this life. He’ll always be watched, lusted upon and touched.

He walks down the spiralling stairs to the hall and the butler guides him to the ballroom. It’s a huge house; a mansion with many rooms. There are three living rooms, five halls, two dining room, a ballroom, fifteen bedrooms with bathrooms in each, two kitchens, an office, a library, and a music room. There’s also a lawn and a garden. It’s a gigantic house for only two people. But, thankfully with the number of maids and butlers, the huge house is filled.

Richard awaits him by the door, eyeing him in the pink lace outfit. The half-smile on his face approves the dress he’s wearing and the man curls his arm around his waist harshly. ‘You look vulnerable in pink baby…’ he purrs, all of a sudden causing a scene by pushing him against the wall. He knows people are watching. The soft murmurs confirm it all. Richard leans in and kisses him, hands lowering to his front, touching him inappropriately. Always the same scene, always the same sexual conquest. ‘You make it so easy to ravish you.’ He mumbles into his ears, rubbing his hard on against the soft material of his pants.

Richard is getting more shameless. He doesn’t care about anything but the reaction he gets from his partners. As if, this is a show just for them. As if, the party is for him to showcase the trophy he keeps at home; the trophy in human form. The trophy he calls husband; Kim Jongin.

Jongin pushes the other away with a polite smile and keeps his eyes lowered to the ground. Quietly, he fixes himself as Richard laughs, dragging him to the chair. He introduces Jongin to everyone once again. ‘My husband. Isn’t he beautiful?’ Richard asks his partners and someone in light blue shirt answers, ‘Yes, he is. Where did you find such beauty?’

Jongin scans the room quickly; there are about twenty men today. Some of them are the usual but some are new. The one on his left is Richard’s business partner in Milan and the one on Richard’s right is someone new. For the brief second his eyes meet the new gaze, he looks away quickly. Never has anyone given him such look. They’re intense and serious. They bear such heavy conversation which he’s not ready to indulge.

‘I didn’t find him. I got him.’ Richard announced and Jongin turns to look at the man. He has never mentioned how he got him and it scares him what could the outcome be. The men around the long table perk up to listen and Richard pompously shares, ‘His old man couldn’t repay his debt and sold him off to me,’

Shame fell upon Jongin like a blanket. Enormous dark cloud of embarrassment looms around him. Richard has no shame, no sense of care. He doesn’t know his husband though he claims to know every nerve that riles him up. Richard doesn’t even notice the tremble on his hands; the anger mixed with sadness which shakes Jongin’s bone.

‘He’s a pretty one. I’ll buy him from you.’ One of his partners says from the very far edge of the table. Richard laughs and goads the exchange, ‘How much would you buy him, Lawson?’ Lawson is a trader from New York. He manages Richard’s exports and imports. ‘2 million,’ Lawson prompts and the amount of money for his body excites Richard. There’s an ambitious greed in his eyes.

‘Not for now,’ Richard answers sending Jongin a sly smile. His yellow teeth look horrible, his layered chin is unbearable and his existence ignites a phobia. Jongin swallows and looks away, ‘For now, you can only feel him. Touch him but no one gets to own him until I say so.’

“Richard!’ Jongin hisses angrily, glaring at the man for his stupid words. Does he know what he had just said? He’s had openly given him to his partners. ‘Feisty?’ Richard laughs, ‘Makes me want to watch how you’d be with others,’ he purrs and proceeds to make an announcement, ‘Who wants to hold my husband?’ he laughs, getting out of his own seat, ‘Come, get him.’ Richard says and welcoming the first person to his seat.

Jongin swallows nervously and accidently meet eyes with the brooding man next to Richard. He has a Lord-ish aura and the way he jaws clenched makes him vulnerable. A man gets to Richard’s seat and Jongin calls out to his old husband desperately, “Richard!’ he starts, ignoring the man on Richard’s seat, ‘Please…’ he begs, shamelessly. He knows he can’t fight or punch the stranger. Richard would hate it so all he can do is, beg for mercy. ‘Jongin, indulge him…’ Richard commands,

And the stranger quickly reaches for in between his legs, ‘You smell so good,’ the man slurs, alcohol strong in his breath. ‘Don’t touch me,’ he hisses, slapping the man’s hand off his front but his fight became a major turn on for him. ‘I am Steve,’ he whispers, ‘Moan my name, pretty boy.’

‘Stop it,’ Jongin warns, pushing the other away but Steve grabs the back of his hair and tilts his head, ‘You’d look pretty with marks,’

‘Pull off the ribbon around his neck, unbutton his shirt!’ Richard instructs out of nowhere and Steve chuckles against his neck, pushing himself closer to his body. ‘Looks like your husband would want to watch you get fucked by me,’ Steve purrs, pulling off the ribbon around his neck, unbuttoning his lace shirt,

‘I’d punch you if you touch me,’ Jongin warns the man, sitting on the chair with shirt undone. A glance to Richard makes him regret looking. The man looks like he’s getting to the edge and the rest are heavily enjoying the show. Except one. Jongin accidentally looks at the man, unconsciously, finding peace and solace in the brooding, mysterious stranger.

He is surely someone rich. His attire is expensive; embroided with gold thread, studded with diamonds. His richness reflects on his face. His high nose bridge, perfect eyebrows which are in constant frown, pale smooth skin and small pink lips. Jongin is sure he has never seen this man amongst Richard’s partners. This man is new and Jongin is being laid out into a shameful position in front of this man, for the first time. ‘Stop,’ he says to Steve, pushing him more, using his leg. ‘Stop it!’ he warns again and managed to get out of the chair, out of his hold.

He buttons up quickly and stands against the wall, watching everyone as they laugh at him. “Look at my sweet possession,” Richard laughs, ‘He never falls for anyone’s charm,’ he barks ever so loudly and gets up from where he was to stride back to his seat. Steve sends Jongin a predatory unsatisfied look and asks Richard, ‘How much would you sell your husband? I’d buy at any amount.’ Steve probes, his menacing glares sends shiver down Jongin’s spine. That’s not a good look.

Jongin stays plastered to the wall. He knows Richard will never sell him off. These things; being given to his partners for some moments of pleasure has been happening for some time now. Sometimes, he’d be sitting on someone’s lap. Sometimes, he’s been forced into a kiss. Richard’s laugh louder than the soft music and he sends Jongin a look. A look he knows too well. The man is considering something; ‘I didn’t think my pretty husband would interest so many,’

‘He’s worth a fight and flaunt of richness,’ another man answers and Jongin catches the Lord-ish stranger clenching his jaw, tapping his pale veiny finger on the table. Jongin wished Richard would have such dissatisfaction on his face but his husband is enjoying the exchange too much. ‘Very well then,’ Richard says, crossing his legs, ‘The one with highest amount gets my husband.’

Jongin’s jaw drops to the floor and the crowd cheers, murmuring and checking their pockets for money. However, silence falls upon them when the stranger next to Richard clinks the glass. Everyone goes silent to listen to the man, ‘Lord Oh, is this exchange troubling you?’ Richard asks the man with a silent fear and tremble in his voice. There’s a slow shake of no from the Lord but, ‘Are you really giving away your husband to the highest bidder?’ he asks, shifting his gaze to look at Jongin.

Jongin shifts awkwardly when Richard calls him closer. He avoids looking at the Lord with deep, heavy voice. The man is a charmer and he’s in no position to be hopeful. Richard laughs and squeezes his ass, looking at everyone in the hall. The other men start to repeat the same question, ‘Will you sell him? What’s the bid? I really want him for myself.’

They say and Richard’s eyes change into greed, ’10 thousand dollars was his family debt with me, the lowest bid will be a million,’ Richard announces and drags Jongin to sit on his lap, a tight hold around his waist, ‘Could this be your last night with me?’ he asks, pushing his hands into his pants, grabbing his limp dick. Jongin squirms on his lap, trying to push his hands away but a loud grunt, stops him from moving, ‘Let’s not put a show, shall we?’ he says, massaging the soft meat into an erection. But Jongin knows, he can’t focus on the touch. Disgust crawls on his skin.

Jongin clenches his fist and kept his head low, listening to impromptu bidding of his body; his new fate. At the same time, forcing down any type of nerve build up from the mistreatment to his lower body. It was beyond the embarrassment level. And then, he accidently meets eyes with the Lord.

‘2 million!’

“3.5 million!’

‘5 million!’

The bidding continues and Richard is trying his best to get him hard. He pumps his shaft harder, touched him inappropriately, whispered dirty things but he notices, Jongin isn’t feeling it. ‘You’re confident, aren’t you?’ Richard laughs, pulling his lace shirt off his shoulders, baring and embarrassing him more. ‘You think anyone would spend their wealth for you?’ he teases, urging the crowd for higher bidding.

‘6!’

‘7.5!’ a fat, almost Richard looking man yells in his disease layered voice. Jongin grimaces and swallows the bile that rises in his throat. He quickly cups his mouth.

‘8.5!’ another man yells, looking wicked with his horrible eyebrows and slanted eyes. Jongin pushes Richard’s hands out of his pants and tries to take deep breaths. He really needed to breathe. He must keep breathing; although at some point it became hard for him to breathe.

‘9 million!’

The other men groaned, disappointed that the price had gone up so much. And Jongin; he dreads for his next minute, hour and days. He doesn’t want to live with another Richard.

‘It looks like I’m taking your husband home,’ the 9 million man roars happily, standing up to cheer on his own victory. The colour on Jongin’s face drains, leaving him in a pale white state.

‘Come here, pretty boy! You’re mine!’ the man calls happily, behind his chirpy voice is his dark desires and bad thoughts. It is obvious no matter how hard the man tries to hide it. He is going to be worse than Richard,

But for some reason, by an unknown pull of nature, Jongin turns to look at the Lord. In a split second of wordless exchange, the suspicious male raises his hand and silences the crowd. ‘1 billion.’ He says in his naturally deep, low voice.

The crowd stills and Richard tenses behind him. 1 billion is a huge load of money. ‘My Lord,’ Richard starts, ‘That’s a lot of money.’ He explains. Richard sound apologetic, almost as if he regrets encouraging the crowd.

‘Any higher bids?’ the Lord asks, ignoring Richard. Richard looks offended by the Lord’s gesture. The crowd murmurs and shakes their head and the current highest bidder looks too happy, ‘1 billion,’ the man’s happiness flies away and everyone, including Jongin turns to look at the Lord. Richard looks perplexed and stands on his feet. For five long minutes, no one said anything. Everyone fixes their gaze on the Lord.

The Lord gets up from his seat and fixes his coat; a long, black coat. He’s wearing a simple white dress shirt in the inside and his personal butler puts another coat over his shoulders. ‘Shall we?’ the Lord speaks directly to Jongin and he catches the anger and fume from Richard. The man doesn’t look pleased. ‘The money,’ the Lord says and signs a cheque filled by his butler,

‘Why did you?’ Richard asks the Lord, gripping Jongin tightly. Jongin fears. This man might never let him go. ‘I’m interested,’ he simply answers and reaches out to pull Jongin towards him. Jongin thought the man would be harsh, but his touch is delicate on his skin and unlike his forceful intention, he pulls Jongin closer softly. Jongin turns to look at Richard and like a greedy man, he accepts the cheque from the Lord’s butler.

Jongin hangs his head low in shame and stares at the hand which is holding his. The Lord is pale. Without him knowing they’re already walking out of the hall, the house and into a limousine. ‘Get in,’ the Lord tells him softly, without force and push, giving Jongin as much time as he needs to comprehend the situation. Without turning back, he gets inside the car.

The ride to nowhere is filled with silence and heavy gaze. Jongin glances down to his lace shirt, wondering why is he feeling slightly warm. Then he realizes, he has a familiar coat on him. He takes it off, ‘Keep it. You need it.’ The Lord answers and Jongin puts it around him once again, thanking the Lord softly,

‘Call me, Sehun.’ The Lord says, ‘I’m not your master and I don’t intend to own you.’ He explains and tells the driver to increase the temperature. Jongin then reluctantly turns to look at the other, ‘Why did you spend so much on me if you…’

‘I bought you, your freedom.’

‘What?’

‘No one deserve to live as a trophy husband, living just to please someone’s sexual fantasies.’ The Lord says, glancing over to Jongin’s body. His eyes linger longer on Jongin’s pink lace shirt and looks away with a heavy gaze. Jongin is confused but says nothing else to the other. The soft cologne from the Lord’s coat calms him down and foolishly, he holds on to the scent.

When they reach a huge compound, Jongin stares at the massive mansion and vast garden. This man is indeed rich. He couldn’t really see how the mansion looks or what is it in the huge garden but when they stop in front of a huge door, a butler opens the limo’s door, ‘Greetings, young master.’

Jongin follows quietly into the mansion but is surprised by the kind gesture from the Lord. He has his hand low on his waist, guiding him into the house. ‘This shall now be your place, Jongin.’ He says, walking forward to another room; a hall. An elderly woman sits by the fireplace with glass of wine and she stands when the Lord meets her in a hug, ‘Mother, meet Jongin.’ He introduces them and the woman, Her Grace smiles at Jongin,

‘Who’s he?’ she asks the Lord and Sehun invites Jongin to sit. A servant presents a pot of black tea and a tray of biscuits. Jongin gets a cup of hot black tea and reaches out for the chocolate biscuit. He’s hungry and unknown to him, his actions are being watched. ‘He’s Jongin. He’ll be living with us from now on.’

‘He’s adorable.’ The woman smiles and asks Jongin, ‘What do you do for living?’

Jongin stops eating the biscuit and stares into his cup and, ‘I’m…’ he clears his throat,

‘He’ll be pursuing something of his interest with us,’ the Lord answers on his behalf. A weird chill runs over his spine when the Lord lies to his own mother for Jongin.

‘That’s nice. We have really great library here in the mansion.’ The woman says cheerfully, ‘Sehun, do show him around the library!’ she says rather enthusiastically, and, ‘I love spending my time in the library. Let’s have a library time together.’ She suggests and the Lord could only chuckle at his mother’s behaviour.

It is honestly odd to witness such hospitality from the Lord. This isn’t what he expected if he could be honest. A harsh treatment was what he had in mind when he travelled all the way from Richard’s place. ‘Jongin?’ the Lord calls and Jongin follows him into a huge office. There’s a mini library behind a worktable, a collection of expensive alcohol, classic musical set, a sofa set and a huge flower vase in the middle of the room.

‘I’m sorry. I should have requested for a change of clothes,’ the Lord says, gesturing towards his lace outfit which is hidden underneath the long coat. ‘It’s okay,’ Jongin answers, unconsciously pulling the coat tighter.

‘Well, as mentioned.’ The Lord starts, casually leaning against his chair after removing his jacket. His frame looks exceptionally good with the waistcoat fitting him perfectly and Jongin steals glances at the Lord, admiring a long-forgotten beauty. ‘You have all the permission to be anywhere in the house.’

‘What do I do exactly?’ Jongin asks timidly, interrupting the Lord. It’s impossible not have a purpose of his presence in the Lord’s space. The Lord sends him a look; confused.

‘What do you mean?’ he asks, ‘What do you do in Richard’s?’

Jongin swallows, a chill runs down his spine. He lowers his gaze in shame and tries to avoid answering. ‘Sex?’ The Lord puts answer in his mouth, sending Jongin into the void of embarrassment. Jongin nods, ‘There wasn’t any other reason of him owning me.’ Jongin mumbles, glancing towards the Lord. He’s unsure what the Lord wants with him.

‘Well, that’s not happening here. I want you to pursuit your dreams and hobbies. Spend your time in the library, indulge in books. Or music, anything.’

‘Why are you so kind, my Lord?’ Jongin’s voice wavers, looking at the charming man. It’s surreal – no one would help someone without demanding anything in return.

‘I am not kind. But I had to save you from him,’

‘Why?’ Jongin bites his lips,

‘The reason is unclear yet to me. It’s a good one though. Be rest assured, you won’t be harassed here.’

Jongin frowns but he nods, ‘Your room will be prepared. I’ll have Kwan to assist you and Lee must have gotten a few sets of new clothes for you. He’ll get you more.’

‘Thank you, my Lord,’

‘I told you to call me, Sehun.’

‘It’s not appropriate.’

‘Not to me,’ The Lord smiles and taps the bell. A servant walks in and he tells the elderly woman to take him to the room. Jongin bows respectfully at the Lord and follows the woman but, ‘Jongin,’ the Lord calls, ‘There aren’t any laces.’

Jongin turns red and shifts on his feet, ‘Thank you,’ he whispers and follows the woman to his room.

\--//--

Days are exceptionally longer in the mansion. It was difficult to cope at first; the constant jittery of someone barging into his room, sudden demands made him stand on his toes, senses alert. He’s not used to such silence in his life ever since he began to stay with Richard. His thoughts and heartbeat were loud and so was the house.

Here in the Lord’s mansion, everything is silent. His thoughts are loud, but they’re out of curiosity. The four walls of his chambers bored him and he went down to the library to indulge the world of books. He liked books but now, with the resources in the Lord’s library, he’s loving books. He’s learning about things he never knew. The madam, the Lord’s mother joins him some time, and she’d tell him more stories on the topic. It’s nice.

It’s nice being in the Lord’s house. He begins to love himself. He begins to respect himself. There’s a new sense of enlightment and from a lowly person, he feels he’s someone better now. It’s not about living with in a huge mansion or being taken care by the Lord but it’s the knowledge he’s getting. There’s so much to learn and he begins to relive his teenage days, catching up on education.

He spends a lot of time with the Lady of the house. She’s always present and cheerful. Jongin speaks a lot to her. He speaks the most to her. The Lord; Sehun as he insists to be called has been busy. However, they’d have dinner together every day. Dinner time is set at eight and a small dining room will be their place to meet and speak. The lady doesn’t join them. It’s always him and the Lord. Jongin had learnt table manners when he was with Richard. The man insisted on having proper table etiquettes.

However, the first meal with the Lord showed him a different view. Sehun ate like a normal person; like how he did before he was with Richard. The Lord is easy going and would treat his servants and butlers kindly. He speaks softly and complains politely. Eating with the Lord was awkward for him but the kind one, nailed the awkwardness away with his questions. They spoke about books, of histories, languages and art.

At times, Jongin feels the Lord is more knowledgeable than all the books he read in the library. Sehun gives him more input than what’s written in the books and their dinner time would drag on for hours. The servants would change their plates, get them desserts. Then, clear the plates and get them some hot drinks. Their discussion ends late all the time. Jongin loves every moment of it. He looks up to their special dinner time. He calls it special; he labels it special. There’s a bond growing between them. He can see it. He can sense it. He anticipates it every night; every 8 pm.

He has a new book to share with the Lord today and he’s fully prepared to answer all Sehun’s questions. It’s a book he has been reading for two days straight and unlike anyone else, Jongin loves reading non-fiction; especially about facts.

“Madam Jan, is the Lord running late today?” Jongin asks, as he casually walks into the dining room. The table is not set yet. The head cook peeks from the kitchen and walks over to Jongin with a napkin in her hand. “He is. He told Lee to inform us,” Lee is the Lord’s loyal driver,

“Oh,” Jongin whispers sadly,

“Were you not informed?” Jan asks him. The elderly woman has a concerned motherly look on her face. Jongin shakes his head, “Do you have anything to eat?” He asks her, “I’ll have dinner alone then,” he mumbles, hiding his sadness from her. He sits sullenly by the table and stares at the empty seat where Sehun sits. Out of nowhere, he feels empty and lonely. This feeling hasn’t graced him for quite some time. And now, it’s hitting him like a brick against his chest. He continues staring until, “Jongin…” Madam Jan calls him, “Dinner will be ready in an hour. Is it okay for you?”

“Okay,” he nods although he is feeling hungry. “I’ll be around.” He tells her and walks into one of the living rooms. He switches on the TV and stares blankly at it. Ten minutes later, he heads out for some fresh air. The silent walk along the yard is serene. The illuminating stars, the garden light, the sweet scent from flowers; makes him feel at home. After a long walk, he heads back in and takes the stairs up to his room. The book lays on the bed whose content was to be shared to its owner. Jongin picks it up and flips the pages, rereading some important parts.

Time passes slowly when you’re alone and for Jongin, it’s painfully slow. Madam Jan brings in his food, he eats, and another servant takes the tray. He ate but the emptiness remains, as if he never ate. “Ridiculous,” he says to himself as he looks out of the window. It’s almost midnight now and the Lord hasn’t returned. He’s worried but he’s not going to let his emotions control the best of him.

There’s a knock on the door and he turns to look at the wooden entrance. It’s late. No one in this mansion ever knocked on his door at such hour. There’s a knock again and he moves from the window, softly answering the knock. “Who’s it?” he asks, opening the door and, “My Lord…” Jongin gasps, moving aside. The Lord steps in and behind him, Madam Jan and a few servants pushes in a cart of food.

“What’s happening?” he asks, watching them set the table. Sehun looks around the room silently and picks up the book Jongin has been reading. “You read this?” Sehun asks, smiling and the servants leave the room after setting the table. “Yes, I did.” Jongin answers and steps forward towards the Lord. Confusion is written all over his face.

“I had dinner…” he tells the Lord. He wants to ask, if he has eaten, if he’s busy but all his questions remain in his mind when the Lord sits on the chair and invites Jongin to sit next to him. “I know,” Sehun chuckles, “But I also know, you were waiting for me and you didn’t finish your meal.”

Jongin pouts, “I waited for you.”

“Well, let’s have dinner together then…” Sehun says with a smile and jerks towards the full plate.

“You were busy?” Jongin asks, taking a spoonful of rice into his mouth. “I had to settle some last-minute paperwork for the estate. It’d be ours in no time.”

“Yours,” Jongin corrects quickly and he feels the Lord’s heavy gaze on him.

“Jongin…” Sehun calls, and Jongin looks away to avoid the Lord’s gaze. “You’re wearing lace…” the Lord says and quickly, Jongin looks down to the robe he’s been wearing. It completely skipped his mind that the robe in the bathroom is of lace and never once the lace robe felt like a heavy, burdening garment on him. The black lace robe feels so much comfortable. It’s quality way better the type Richard used to get him. “I thought you didn’t like wearing lace?” Sehun speaks again and Jongin rests his heavy gaze on the other,

The Lord is staring; hooded aroused gaze. A gaze which declares interest in the eyes. A contemplation of lust and respect. A regard of polite personal space and an observation of interest. Jongin knew, learnt types of sickening, dirty looks. He knew the types of revolting reactions he’d have to bear when he puts on a lace outfit but for the first time, the lace garment on his body doesn’t make his skin crawl.

“I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable,” the Lord says and focuses on his plate. His attention shifts from Jongin to his plate. Jongin doesn’t like it. It’s confusing, surprising. “No,” Jongin speaks, “It’s not uncomfortable. Not you… Not the lace.”

Sehun looks up to him in disbelief. “It’s not?”

Jongin shakes his head, “But you looked like you absolutely hated it?”

“I did.”

Sehun widens his eyes, “You know, that feeling when one makes you completely vulnerable and you grow to totally hate it, hate everything…”

Sehun listens carefully, “Wearing lace for Richard was different. I hated every piece, every garment, every look I get, everything that happens because he puts lace on me.”

“Now?” Sehun asks, looking at the long black robe made of lace with a pair of black satin pants. The first time he saw Jongin in lace was when he looked like a wrapped-up gift; a pink see-through lace. Now, in these black lace outfit, he looks different. Completely himself. The Jongin he is in Sehun’s space; not someone crushed, pushed and forced.

“I didn’t realize I was wearing it,” Jongin chuckles, touching the soft fabric between his fingers. “You love it, now?” Sehun asks softly, watching Jongin with a tender smile.

Jongin shifts his gaze to look at Sehun, looking through his dark brown eyes. He takes a dip into those orbs to properly feel the weight of his gaze. “You don’t make me feel lowly, my Lord.”

“It’s not me, Jongin. It’s you.”

“But you did. Because of you, I don’t hate this. I love this, I feel comfortable.”

“You don’t have to wear lace all the time, love.”

Jongin blushes and looks away. “My Lord…” he calls, playing with his fingers under the table, “Why did you… why did you,” he clears his throat, question stuck in his throat. He really wants to know why did Sehun spend his wealth, rescuing him from Richard.

“Why did I bring you here?” Sehun completes his question,

“The actual reason, my lord,”

Sehun chuckles lightly and keeps his utensils away. He leans against the chair and stares, “I don’t want to make you uncomfortable, Jongin. Let this be how it’s going.” He says and watches Jongin sigh, rolls his eyes.

“That’s not it,” Jongin twirls the fork in his hand and stares blankly into the plate. “I can’t be living here all the time. If you tell me, be honest… then I’d make plans of my own.”

“What do you plan to do?” Sehun asks, ignoring Jongin’s actual plight

“I don’t want to be a burden to anyone, hope for a happiness, be unsure of what to happen to me.”

Sehun smiles, “I told you the first day, Jongin. You can be here and do whatever you want. Go out, take the car, see things… do everything.”

Jongin widens his eyes and gapes, “Why such kindness Sehun?” Jongin asks, finally using the Lord’s name. There must be a reason; no one can be so kind to another.

“I can’t watch you suffer with that man,”

“This is seriously impossible!” Jongin snaps, getting up to get some air by the window. “That man…” Jongin grits, looking out of the window. “He…”

“He was your husband.” Sehun answers standing behind Jongin, “But you can’t even acknowledge it.” Sehun scoffs,

“You don’t deserve all that, Jongin. You don’t deserve someone like him…” Sehun says with his voice so low, almost a whisper.

“I want to stop feeling indebted to anyone!”

“You don’t have to feel that with me,”

“Easy for you to say!” Jongin snaps, “Easy for you to say! You’re not the one who got sold twice! Not the one who has to repay the kindness with his body. You’re not the one…” Jongin breaks into sobs,

“Hey…” Sehun reaches out and holds Jongin in his arms, “I want to be selfish just for a bit Jongin. But the world is yours, everything here is yours.”

Jongin shakes his head and wipes the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand, “Why do you want to be selfish?”

“I want you to gain respect, love yourself. Love will come… feelings will come. The most important thing now is, I want you to find your identity. What you want to do in life?”

“Why Sehun, why?”

\--//--

“Bye! See you tomorrow!” Jongin waves cheerfully and runs towards the gate. He stops for a moment at looks up to the clear sky. It’s been wonderful. It has been light; the heaviness in his mind, the burden on his shoulder and the pain in his chest – it’s all gone now, looking like the clear sky. He lives freely now, living a respectful life, earning and saving money. It does feel different but it’s all real.

“Good bye, Mr Jongin! See you t’morrow!” a little one screams on top of his lungs and Jongin turns to wave at the kindergartener. “Bye Jihun!” Jongin waves back and continues walking towards the gate. Mr Lee the driver could be waiting for him. He smiles as he walks thinking of how it changed for him; how from a trophy husband he became a teacher. It wasn’t easy but he’s thankful for what he has become.

Jongin snaps out of his thoughts and stops on his tracks, “Where’s Mr Lee!” he asks, giggling as he makes a run towards the classy man; wearing a full three-piece suit with sunglasses. “Well, I thought I should pick you up myself.”

“What’s the occasion, my Lord?” Jongin could sense his curiosity bubbling. He wants to know but Sehun isn’t the type to reveal things immediately. He prefers; teasing – an unconscious behaviour of the man. Jongin finds it endearing.

“I want to take you out for dinner,” Sehun answers, inviting Jongin to sit in the car and they drive off with smiles on their faces. “You’re not working today?” Jongin asks, knowing very well that the other has important clients to meet the whole week.

“I took an early off,” Sehun explains,

They head into the fancy restaurant and takes some time to browse through the menu silently. Occasionally, Sehun suggests but when he’s decided, he calls for the waiter and orders. Jongin stares at the other once the waiter leaves. “Why are you looking at me like that?” The Lord asks, chuckling nervously. Jongin catches something off with the other,

“Tell me honestly Sehun, what’s up?”

The Lord sighs and rests his elbows on the table, “I want to propose you.”

“Okay…” Jongin listens carefully, “What is it about?” Jongin immediately imagines the new estate Lady Oh has been talking about and he believes Sehun might need his help over there. An estate brings a small township, a small township brings bigger responsibility.

Sehun licks his lips and blinks his eyes at Jongin, “Are you trying to open a school in the new estate? Do you possibly want me as a teacher there?” Jongin goes on with his own possibilities and watches Sehun morph into a few confused expressions.

“Jongin…” Sehun calls, ever so endearingly. Jongin is getting it all wrong. “Will you be my other half?”

Jongin gapes, falling into silence.

“Jongin?”

“You’re proposing as in…” Jongin stutters and reaches out for the glass of water. He gulps down the content quickly and wipes his mouth,

“Not business proposal,” Sehun chuckles, “A proposal as in hand in marriage.”

“But I am…” Jongin pushes his hair back and lets out a frustrating sigh. “I’m not the right one to be with you. You deserve someone better…”

Sehun chuckles dryly, “And yet, things are so right between us, with me and you.” Sehun reaches out to hold Jongin’s hand. “If you think, who you’re is stopping this… then you should push those thoughts away.”

“I moved on from that life but…”

“You’re not getting into that same life with me, Jongin.”

“I know but… what I was could affect you.”

“We’re both happy with each other, why not focus on that?”

Jongin sighs and moves away. Two sets of plate are kept in front of them but none of them could pick up the fork and start eating.

“What if you regret one day?” Jongin whispers,

“Already did once.” Sehun answers, “I should have met you sooner,”

What if you start hating me one day?” Jongin looks into Sehun’s eyes,

“I do. Every time you doubt yourself, or us.”

“What if we fight?”

“There’s a boxing ring in the house, we can take it there.” Sehun jokes, rubbing his thumb over Jongin’s warm skin. He intertwines their fingers. “I have a ring with me if you say yes…”

“If I say no?” Jongin whispers,

“I’d ask again and again… until you say yes.”

“Why are you wasting your time and effort for me?”

Sehun smiles and pulls his hand away. He caresses the ring inside his pocket and stares at the other. “That’s not the case, Jongin. You can always decide, choose what’s best for you.”

He chuckles, “Choose who’s best for you.” He continues, “Even if the person proposing to you fell in love at first sight with you. Even if he admired your courage of being so strong when there’s a gun on your head. Even if he… rescued you from hell, you always have the choice.”

“So, you did fall in love with me that day.”

“Nah… I fell in love with my husband to be.” Sehun teases and takes a forkful of the noodles on his plate. Jongin huffs and mumbles something incoherent for Sehun’s ears but he catches the other glancing at him from time to time. Sehun winks. Jongin turns red and the other stops eating to whine cutely,

“Sometimes I wish I’d forget you’re a Lord and knock you on your head!”

“We’re equals baby. Do whatever you want.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy belated Valentine's Day. Please love me.


End file.
